


Restlessness Resolved

by HandwithQuill



Series: Resolved series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Fluffy One-Shot that goes AU in the Middle of ‘Skin Deep’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restlessness Resolved

Belle put the brush down and ran her hand along her hair. The lack of mirrors made it hard to tell when all the tangles were out. Finding none, she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. The restlessness she had been feeling all night caused her to leave her room to wander the corridors.

It had been just over two months and she could still feel his arms. One under her knees and the other braced along her back. She remembered being breathless, both from the fall and the sight. The light coming in the now curtain-less window illuminating Rumpelstiltskin golden skin.

That moment and how flustered he was as he set her down gave her hope that the fluttering in her chest that she was denying just might be reciprocated.

She started small after that. After touching him to get his attention, she’d let her fingers trail down his arm. The rattle of the cup in its saucer had her smiling. A shoulder pat as she went up to her room at night turned into a squeeze. This got her a frown and a half turned head. A hand running across his back as she moved behind him hand him tensing, before spinning away and grabbing her book as he teased her about the content. And two days a go, the boldest move she made so far, standing behind him as he spun, hands on his shoulder, massaging gently as she rested her chin on the top of his head. She could feel him relax, his shoulders droop, and he lean, ever so slightly, back against her. They stayed like that until his basket of straw was empty.

Interspersed with these touches was the talking. Nights she spent curled up on the chaise near his wheel as the talked about the book she was reading, he would tell her about some of his deals, or the lands he had visited. He was a wonderful storyteller, he crafted his stories the same way as his deals. With rich details, humor and snark. His voice always started out in his high pitched ‘showman’s voice’, but as he got more into each story, it would lower, become what she thought was his natural voice, with just a hint of an accent she couldn’t place after so long.

If these didn’t give her an inclining of his feelings tonight, tonight left it in no doubt.

After dinner she hadn’t been about to read, so was walking around the Great Hall. Night had fallen and she had stopped by the window to watch as the moon flowers began to glow.

She more felt him approach the heard him. He was just inches behind her, the warmth coming off him contrasted the cool air seeping in the window. He took a step closer, pressing himself against her back. One hand came to rest on her hip, the other encircled her waist.

“It’s a good night for it,” he whispered. His breath brushed against her ear as he rested his head next to hers.

“Oh?” She turned her head slightly, causing him to nuzzle her hair, 

“New moon tonight.” He said, breathing in deeply. “Nothing to dim their glow.”

“Oh,” she said again, heart pounding as he continued to nuzzle along her ear until he could rest his chin on her shoulder.

She didn’t know how long they stood there until he was suddenly gone, a near silent “Good Night, Sweet One,” echoing in the Hall. She shook herself and gone up to her room.

Now she found herself back in the Great Hall where all was quiet but the squeak of the Spinning Wheel. The moon flower glow still coming in the window and it let her see.

This wasn’t the slow, meditative spinning she had seen him do for the last few months. This was something different. She watched as piece after piece of straw was threaded into the wheel, one barely in before he was reaching for the next.

She walked up behind him and took his hand before he could pick up another piece. His eyes met hers as she took the golden string out of his other hand and pulled him up. His mouth opened but she silenced him with a finger against his lips.

“Come to bed, Rumple.”

His intake of breath was the only sound as she lead him out of the hall and up the stairs.


End file.
